


Waking Nightmares

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [31]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting increasingly hard to tell what was real and what wasn’t now, what was dreams or waking nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/483676.html?thread=72632924#t72632924) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Will lay in his bed, eyes staring blankly up at nothing. At the corners of his vision were smoky black forms, twisting and changing but never quite coming into focus. They seemed to give off an evil humming, a barely there sound that cut in and out like a staticky radio. He ignored it, breathing slowly in an attempt to trick his mind into letting him sleep.

He blinked.

He stood outside, realizing he must have been there for some time by the way his body was shivering in the chill night air. He turned slowly, looking around him. All he could see was leafless trees, bent and grey, and high grass, rustling dryly in the light breeze. There was no telling where he was or how he’d gotten there, no footsteps in the dirt or lights in the distance.

He blinked.

He was back in his bed, like he’d never left. He might not have, it was getting increasingly hard to tell what was real and what wasn’t now, what was dreams or waking nightmares. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the panic that built within him. Blood began to drip from the ceiling, splattering on his face and stinging when it got in his eye. Antlers, pitch black and trailing something red and fleshy looking, began creeping up from the foot of the bed. He clenched his eyes shut, willing them away, but he could still hear the heavy breathing of the beast.

“I just want to sleep,” he whispered to himself. The darkness seemed to echo his words, mocking him, and the beast crept ever closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
